galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New storylines
Collapse Collapse is an addon I am planing for GOF2 which is about a massive black hole in the Eanya system at Dekato station this black hole is capable (in time) to suck up the entire Silky way galaxy. The clock is ticking and if they fail the galaxy will sucked up into a massive black hole!!! I know that most likely Fishlabs will not make this addon for the game because Fishlabs is currently working on galaxy on fire alliances but, for all of us who are in favor of keeping the old game I think this addon will finish it off well New stuff 4 new most wanted!!! With more health and power New special void ships Midorian mining ships with preinstalled mining drills New medals New turrets Special weapons Khador drive 2 uses plasma and energy cells New systems New ship specially given to player in storyline Stats for new ships Berger GT Armor: 254 Cargo : 250 Weapons: 3 Secondary weapons: 4 Equipment: 13 Turrets: 0 Handling: 105 Cost 1,290,000 Description: Another very successful ship by the Berger company. As the Midorian confederation had a increasing need for resources Berger thought that it would be a good business opportunity if they made a ship designed to take on huge loads of Ore. Also the Berger GT can handle it self in a fight Void zero Armor:786 Cargo : 45 Weapons:6 Secondary weapons: 5 Equipment: 19 Turrets: 0 Handling: 190 Cost 10,000,890 Description: Not much is known about this extremely dangerous fighter it was seen only in the Battle of Eanya between Keith T Maxwell and the voids this ship was seen in the battle and immobilized by Maxwell and brought to deep science. Nothing is known about what happened to the pilot. Void MS Armor: 1250 Cargo: 560 Weapons: 1 Secondary weapons:6 Equipment: 20 Turrets: 2 Handling: 45 Cost 14,950,000 Description: Not much is known about this ship except that it is a extremely dangerous ship. It was also immobilized in The battle at Eanya. Void Class 78 Armor: 1540 Cargo: 50 Weapons: 9 Equipment: 21 Turrets:0 Handling: 105 Cost:40,000,000 Description: This ship was seen at the battle of Eanya and captured by Keith T Maxwell and brought to the Deep Science the pilot was apparently was the Void "Hive leader". The ship was given to Maxwell for his Bravery at The battle of Eanya. Dark ghost Armor:900 Cargo:125 Weapons:5 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment:17 Turrets:1 Handling: 140 Cost: none ship is given to player Description: A mix of top secret technology of all factions it looks similar to the Bloodstar and Specter but at the same time it is different. When the disaster of the black hole struck all factions forgot about their differences and worked on this extremely dangerous fighter. When it was finished they gave it to the hero Keith T Maxwell whose is name is renowned throughout the galaxy!!! A preinstalled Khador drive 2 is in the ship. Icarus Scout class 3 Armor:320 Cargo:30 Weapons:4 Secondary weapons:3 Equipment:11 Turrets:0 Handling:180 Cost:300,000 Description: A ship made for small scouting missions. After the incident in the Ginoya system the Terran Fleet decided to make a cheap but at the same time a ship that can take on multiple Pirates so the Icarus scout class 3 was made. It has been so far successful. Draaken Armor:660 Cargo:350 Weapons:5 Secondary weapons:6 Equipment:15 Turrets:1 Handling:85 Cost:15,000,000 Description: The Draaken is the Leonoid ship made for all races the other ships are to complicated for human pilots. This ship is found on every Leonoid station. I WILL EXPLAIN ABOUT THE BATTLE OF EANYA LATER. Pirate system name: Borma Planets: Nesa tech:10 Appoce tech:10 The pirates at Borma will ask you for a 30% bribe to enter Borma. It is suggested that you bring a good weapon and a polytron booster and Particle shield and Tyol amor. But if you want to have it easy and some extra credits pay the bribe. Leonoid system name: Leonidus Planets: Icari tech:10 Synam:10 Hyro:10 Wernam:9 New turrets: Matador 2 Damage: 25 Range: 7.5 km Handling: 140 Firing rate:300ms Description: The second version of the Matador. Increased power and range make it the best manual turret freely available on the market. Void T Description: Damage: 40 Range: 10.0 km Handling: 200 Firing rate:500ms Taken from the void battle cruiser at the battle of Eanya it has been studied and now being modified for the market. Blasters Lergon Damage:30 Speed: 8000 km per hour Range: 5900m Damage per second: 40.5 Loading speed:200ms Description: Cost:150,000 The standard laser of the Leonoid race. The best laser available. Most wanted Terran York Copley: York Copley is an infamous assassin who ruthlessly murdered the Terran President. He is wanted dead or alive. He has been seen with a strange green ship. He is said to have a cloak. Nivelian Nucor Shan: Nucor Shan is wanted for attempting to destroy Nevilian space station with deinstalled Dark matter laser(s) he did much damage to the hangar and all the ships but fortunately, the damages were repaired. He is very inconspicuous so beware. Vossk Thomas Avlar: A Terran freedom fighter much loved by Terrans and hated by Vossk. He randomly attacks Vossk stations with his self made Nukes which he calls "Punisher". He launches the nuke on to planets, Ksarr freighters, battleships and stations. The bounty on his head is enough to make one rich!!! Midorian Merant Surr The infamous brother of Bargant Surr he is wanted for collaborating with Trunt Harval and his cronies. He designed and made the stealth fighter ships such as the Ghost, Specter and Scimitar. Harval liked him for his uniqueness so he gave him a large salary. When the Supernova was stopped and Trunt Harval dead he took his special ship with him and fled. He has never been seen since. Most wanted Ships an blueprints York Copley's ship Ward 2 Amor: 645 Cargo:32 Weapons:7 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment:15 Turrets:0 Handling:150 Cost 9,180,000 Description: The beautiful ship Ward 2 was designed by the Terran navy to be be a missile ship. It has a preinstalled slight suppressor 2. The ship was about to be released when disaster struck the murderous criminal York Copley assassinated the Terran president he took the ship and left. Merant Surr's ship Dementer Amor:945 Cargo hold:70 Weapons: 8 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment: 18 Turrets:0 Handling:140 Cost 35,000,000 Description: Nothing is known about this ship except is Merant Surr's ship and that it's extremely dangerous. Most wanted blueprints Plasma laser: Damage:100 Speed:6000km per hour Range:5500 Damage per second: 90.5 Loading speed: 430 ms Description: A upgraded version of the Dark matter laser, this powerful weapon was created for the stealth fighters but the further production had to be canceled because the weapon required rare materials. It requires void essence. No one knows were they got the crystals for the prototype from. Materials required: 1 Dark matter laser 1M6 A4 raccoon 1 Chromo plasma 90 electronics 50 microchips 125 energy cells 2 Nirai Overdrive 2 Void essence Cost: 1,450,000 Punisher: Damage: 1500 Loading speed: 3000ms Range:11000m 5000km per hr Magnitude: 25000m Steerable: No Description: This bomb is capable of blowing up multiple freighters in one blow. It's maker Thomas Avlar wanted to sell it but they did not accept it because it was too powerful. It is said to deal great damage to planets and can completely destroy moons. Materials required: 10 AMR Extinctors 100 Explosives 10 Titanium core 35 Red plasma 95 Energy cells 50 Microchips 30 Com. Devices Cost: 20,000 Gof 4 Galaxy on Fire 4 '''or '''GoF 4 is the newest installment in the Galaxy on Fire Series. Many new features including: more advanced trading, new ships, weapons, equipment have all been confirmed by Fishlabs. One stunning and long-awaited aspect is multiplayer. Multiplayer wll feature co-op campaign and battles. Set in the year 3600 A.D. a new threat emerges that could destroy the entire galaxy; a black hole. Triggered by unknown means, the black hole grows bigger and stronger every day, swallowing many planets in the process. Now it's up to Keith T. Maxwell to stop the threat before it's too late... Plot 3600 A.D. a major threat is dicovered, scientists at Earth track a rapidly expanding blackhole in the center of the Constellon Galaxy. ак32цек2цку2ц.png|one of screenshots Category:Fan Fiction